Much Ado About A Witch
by distric.jily
Summary: When Hermione saves three men in a car accident, she gets more than she bargained for. Who doesn't like adventure and crappy motels?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first crossover ever, so I hope you like it. Have fun reading!**

* * *

 **In my time of dying**

 _Hermione was sitting by a tree, attempting to magically clean her clothes from all the blood. But her hands were still shaking, and the tears in her eyes made her vision blury. She tried not to sob too loundly, scaring Harry would do no good. They had apparated more quickly then they were used to, to escape the Death Eater, causing Ron to get splinched. Fortunately, she had dittany in her beaded bag, which helped close the wound a little bit. Unfortunately, she used all of it, and the gash was still big enough to endanger her friend's life. More tears slid down her face. She was wiping her cheek when she heard a snap. The young witch immediately got on her feet, brandishing her wand._

 _A man was standing in front of her. Average size at best, light brown tousled hair, piercing brown eyes, strong jaw and prominent chin, he smiled mischievously at her and said in an outrageous American accent._

 _-Hello there, hun. What's with the tears ?_

 _Hermione put her wand higher in front of her and said in a firm voice, or so she tried._

 _-Who are you ? And how did you get past my wards ?_

 _-Oh, those are yours ? Impressive ! But they don't work on me honey, they only work on Men._

 _-What do you mean, they only work on Men ? What are you ? asked Hermione, taking a step back._

 _-What am I ? How rude !_

 _The strange man snapped his fingers and a huge chocolate bar appeared out of nowhere. The gryffindor tilted her head to the side, fascinated in spite of her initial instinct. She had never seen such magic, it was against every law and rule she knew._

 _-Stop judging me ! It's comfort food and I need it, you hurt my feelings, said the man, pouting._

 _Hermione put down her wand. She didn't know why, but she just didn't sense any danger around the weird, chocolate loving, man._

 _-I'm sorry, but why are you here ?_

 _-Why, silly, I'm here to help you, he answered extending his closed fist towards her._

 _She furrowed her brows, before extending her own arm, hand open. A galleon of dittany fell on it, making her stumble, and almost fall, had she not quickly grabbed it with her other hand._

 _-This should help that red-headed friend of yours. He's getting rather ashen. You should go tend to him._

 _He was just about to snap his fingers again when she called out._

 _-Wait, who are you ?_

 _-For now, I'm the Trickster. See you later, Herms !_

 _This time he snapped his fingers and disappeared again._

A black car drives past her in a haste, getting the witch to snap out of her daydream and focus on the road again. She smiles at the memory of her first encounter with the Trickster, as he likes to call himself. It's now 2006, a lot has happened since then. A truck drives past her, going even faster than the first car. Hermione shakes her head, those muggles really don't care about their safety. A loud crash is suddenly heard, making her jump in her seat. She immediaely pushes the brakes, stopping her car loudly a few seconds before ramming into the vehicle in front of her.

She gets out of the car and slams the door before quickly walking towards the scene of the accident. The black car that she has seen earlier is in a horrible shape. So is the truck. Black smoke flies out of the truck's driver, but she ignores it when she hears coughing coming from the car, a Chevrolet that must have been quite gorgeous.

Hermione rushes to the passenger's seat, on the side that isn't blocked by the truck, but the door won't open. Looking over her shoulders to make sure no one else was there, she gets her wand out of her pocket and mutters a spell. The door clicks right open and she can see three men inside the car. They are all heavily bleeding, the one closest to her seems to be the oldest. The driver has longer hair, but it's the one in the back seat that catches her attention. He's barely breathing. Dialing 911 with her left hand, she uses her right hand to levitate the middle aged man first then the long-haired man, and finally the third one, all the while explaining where they are and what has happened to the operator on the phone. Hermione gently puts them down before rushing to the truck, she bites back a sob when she feels no pulse. He iss definitely gone. The witch takes a deep breath before going back to the other men.

Ripping a part of her shirt, she ties it around the older man's leg as a garrot, thus stopping the bleeding from what looks like a gunshot wound. The one with long hair has a broken arm that she fixes, before poping his hip back in with her wand, grateful for his unconsciousness as that is a particularly painful procedure. She then sits down next to the third man, putting his head on her lap. She rips another pice of shirt, magically cleans it, and presses it on his head wound, hoping to at least slow down the bleeding. Hermione looks at her steady hands, she has come far enough to be calm and steady around blood. However she can not do more than that, apart from hoping the ambulance would show up soon enough.

A few minutes later, the paramedics are taking away the three men while one of them is shaking Hermione's hand and assuring her that they would be taken care of. The ambulance has just taken off when she gets into her car and decides to follow it to the hospital. She needs to make sure those men are okay, she needs to see it wih her own eyes.

And after five of the most agonizing hours in her life, a doctor finally talks to her.

-Miss ?

-Granger, yes, please tell me you have good news.

-They're alive, says the doctor, taking her hands in his. In fact one of them is awake, he asked to see you.

Hermione follows the doctor to the second floor, where she meets Sam Winchester for the first time.

-Hi, I'm Sam Winchester.

Hermione is not one to get distracted by a pretty face, but she would be lying if she said he didn't affect her at all. Sam is tall, very tall, and has the kindest eyes she's ever seen. They're hazel and currently smiling at her. She shakes his hand and says :

-I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you.

-The doctor told me what you did for us, thank you. So much. We owe you our lives.

-It's nothing really, replies Hermione, it was the least I could do. And those other guys, are they okay ?

Sam's face tenses, he looks worried.

-My father is still unconscious, but the surgery went okay and he should wake up soon. My brother though, he's in a coma. They're not sure when, or if, he'll get out of it. But he will, soon.

He seems to have added this last part to convince himself more than her.

-I'm sure he will, says Hermione, squeezing his shoulder in a gest of sympathy.

She's about to bid him farewell when he speaks up.

-I wanted to ask you something, how did you get us out of the car ? It was probably in a pretty bad shape.

-Oh, well, you don't remember ? she mumbles, trying to stall him.

The young man furrows his brows.

No, I only remember that truck hitting us.

-Well it must be the injury. You helped me, you were conscious.

Hermione crosses her arms, trying to get a discrete hold on her wand.

-Are you sure ? But I didn't injure my head, why would I forget ?

Casting a silent « confundus », she answers him.

-Absolutely, you helped me then you gave me pineapple.

Sam looks confused for a second, before his face lights up and he says :

-Of course, I remember now.

Biting her lower lip to keep from laughing, Hermione wishes him a good recovery before leaving the room. She has a job to go back to. She has been tracking demonic omens, and has found some a few towns further. She gets into her car and adjusts the rear view mirror, which flashes bright yellow eyes that make her heart race. She turns in a second, but the back seat is empty. A laughter comes from her right, making her turn back just as fast and there he is, Azazel, in her car, flashing his demon eyes and smirking at her.

-Hermione, dear, what a pleasure.

-Azazel.

Her nostrils flare and her wand is out in an instant.

-Oh, there's no need for that.

-And why the bloody hell not ? I should kill you right now.

-I love it when you talk dirty to me. But we both know you can't.

-Yet, she says, baring her teeth.

Hermione can feel her blood boiling, and her wand hand is twitching. She wants nothing more than to torture him to death, but she's learned the hard way that it is not a wise thing to do. Not until she knows how to kill him anyway.

-Enough with the small talk, I'm here to thank you for saving Sam for me. He's…special, you could say. And I need him alive.

-You leave Sam alone, she almost growls.

-Don't worry, I have no use for him. Not yet, anyway. I can't say the same about his brother and father, though. Again, thank you.

She is just about to reply, but the demon is gone already. Cursing under her breath, she gets out of her car, again, and runs to the hospital. Sam's room is empty, and none of the nurses know where the others are. She decides to try the cafeteria, and is headed there when she bumps into a man in the staircase. Apologizing absentmindedly, she keeps going until a hand stops her. Hermione turns around only to find herself facing the most beautiful green eyes she has ever seen, and that's considering she knew Harry Potter.

-Hermione, right ? says the man in a very deep voice.

He is very tall, not as much as Sam but close enough, and two steps up, so he is towering over her, making her feel extremely small and almost vulnerable, which does not ease her.

-Who wants to know ? she asks warily.

-I'm Dean Winchester, he says offering his hand and descending a few steps to be on her eye level.

-Sam's brother, hi. I'm so glad you're awake, he told me you were in a coma. How do you know me ?

-I saw you talking to my brother. Wanted to say thanks as well.

Hermione is just about to ask how he saw her, since he was unconscious, but that is when she notices his eyes are red and filled with tears. He seems to be trying hard to hide it, but he looks miserable.

-Are you okay ?

-Yeah, I'm fine. Dad is dead and I have to have a horrible conversation with Sammy, but I'm fine, says Dean, waving his hand as if it's insignificant.

-I'm so sorry. Telling your sibling something like that is never easy, I'm sure. Please give him my condoleances as well.

-Well yeah, that and my father's last words. Actually, that's even more messed up than the fact that he's dead.

Dean stopps talking, realizing he's pouring his feelings on a stranger. Hermione, on the other hand, is realizing what Azazel meant by not being finished with the Winchesters.

-Listen to me, boring you to death when I should be thanking you.

-You're not boring me, says Hermione, looking him in the eye. I was actually looking for you, to check up on you and your father. Was it the surgery ? she asks, knowing the answer far too well.

Dean looks at the wall.

-Not exactly. Let's just say there are forces in this world far too evil to be fixed by medicine.

The young witch takes a calming breath, her assumptions are confirmed, Azazel has killed the Winchester's father.

-I should get going, says Dean. Nice meeting you.

-Of course, I wish it were under better circumstances.

Dean has just turned when she stopps him and puts a card in his hand.

-Here's my number, call me if you ever need anything.

-Sure.

He has started leaving, her card crumbled in his hand, when she stops him again.

-Don't throw it out, please. Keep my number, you might need me.

Dean is about to argue when she says.

-Just trust me, please, she pleads, refusing to use magic on him. She wants him to genuinely trust her, and is relieved when he nods and puts the card in his pocket.

Hermione closes her door car for what feels like the 100th time that day. That was one more life Azazel has taken pointlessly. One more life she has to avenge. But what bother her most are the demon's words. « I need him alive ». That despicable creature has a plan for Sam, and she would be damned and she let him have his way. She would just have to keep an eye on the Winchesters.

* * *

 **Hello again! I hope enjoyed that. Please tell me what you thought, positive or negative. Your opinion matters. So leave a review, you know how!**

 **Also, if someone wants to volunteer as a beta, they would be my savior. I'm still looking for one.**

 **The summary is still in progress actually, I might change it. The title too, although I do like this one. I don't have any pairings in mind right now (how can I decide between Sam and Dean?), so if you want your favourite pairing to be in the story, tell me in a review. I'm making it a vote. I promise I will feature the pairing with the most votes.**

 **I will try and update this story as regularly as I can but being a med student, that might get tricky. Of course, I think I could be bribed to ignore my school work in favor of writing fanfiction with the right amount of reviews. Yes I do condone bribing in this case, reviews make me happy!**

 **Thank you all for reading! See you next time!**

 **Y.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossroad Blues**

 _-So snakeface is dead, huh. Finally ! Thought I'd never see the day._

 _Hermione jumped and turned to find the Trickster leaning against a wall, or what was left of it anyway. They were in a Hogwarts classroom, with rumble everywhere. And everytime she moved, a little cloud of dust moved as well. Piles and piles of crushed stones were the only remains of the battle._

 _-Why do you care ? she asked lifelessly._

 _He would most probably dodge her question, as always. But she had just lost countless friends, almost lost the one that she considered her brother, and had barely slept in days. Her mind was slowly beginning to process all that happened, and she knew the wave of grief would soon hit her, which is why she had ran to this isolated classroom. She had no energy for his tricks._

 _-I don't like watching people suffer when they haven't deserved it. Shocker, I know._

 _Hermione looked at the Trickster's eye, and, surprisingly, believed him._

 _-Whatcha gonna do now, kiddo ?_

 _-I don't know._

 _That last word was choked, as sobs suddenly started to shake the young witch. She felt warm arms embrace her, and she leaned further into the hug, letting him comfort her. She cried for what seemed like hours, getting his shirt soaking wet with tears and other less acceptable bodily fluids. He didn't move once. He didn't say a word, not even to tell her everything would be alright. Or to tell her to stop crying. He just stood there, with his arms around her, until she cried her eyes out. And when she seemed to calm down, he took out a chocolate bar from his pocket and offered it to her. That sent her into a weird spiral of mixed laughter and crying. Little did her know that chocolate bar reminded her of her late favourite teacher and friend. But he didn't ask, he just hugged her again._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooo_

Greenwood, Mississipi.

Dean drives to the crossroads he saw earlier at the outskirts of town, a tin box ready on the passenger's seat. When he gets there, he's surprised to see the slihouette of a woman crouched, digging on the ground with her bare hands. Her hair is unmistakably huge.

-Hermione ?

The sound of his voice startles her and she gets up, looking alarmed.

-Dean, what are you doing here ? she asks.

The hunter takes one look at her dirty hands and another at the fresh hole.

-Listen to me, you have to get out of here. Whatever it is you want, it ain't worth making a deal with these dickholes. Just go, I'll take care of it.

A cold breeze makes them shudder. Hermione immediately recognizes the signs and puts herself in front of Dean as a human shield, her wand out of her holster in no time.

-I know what I'm doing, Dean. But you need to go, it's going to get ugly.

The witch is surprised to hear Dean talk about deals. This means he probably knows about demons, and who knows what else. But now is not the time, this is her chance to get what she wants and no one would stand in her way.

A man dressed in black appears in front of them. His eyes flash red for a second then turn brown again.

-Put your stick away, honey. You won't need it, we're honorable in business.

Dean tries to move past Hermione, fearing for her life and, quite frankly, her mental health. What's she doing with that useless wooden stick ? But something's keeping him from moving. Not a single muscle is answering, all he can do is breathe and move his eyes.

-Tell me where Azazel is, says Hermione calmly.

-I hope you didn't summon me to ask stupid questions. I am here to make a deal.

The demon sounds annoyed.

-Here's the deal. You tell me where to find Azazel, and I'll let you walk out of here unharmed.

This time, a loud laughter escapes the demon's mouth. He wipes a fake tear, and says gleefully.

-Oh my, I knew you were stupid but no one told me you were funny as well.

The witch waves her wand in one swift motion and a pentagram carved itself deep into the ground, trapping the demon. It then starts to glow blue, just as the demon's face contracts in pain.

-You're right, she says. I am stupid, I should have started with this.

-Stop it.

-Wrong answer.

-Stop it, please.

The demon has now sunk to the ground, on all four, and is panting.

-Try again, she says.

-I don't know, okay ? I really don't. I'm just a salesman.

-Why don't I believe you ?

-I swear ! You think they tell us stuff like that ? All I know is that something big is gonna happen in South Wyoming. That's all I know, I swear.

Hermione looks at him suspiciously.

-How big ?

-Big enough that every demon has to be ready when it happens.

-Ready to what ? And if you make me ask one more question, I swear will kill you, and I will enjoy it.

-Ready to roam the Earth. Freely.

The last words are extremely hard to say, he's now gasping for air, his eyes flashing red every two seconds. She lowers her wand, letting him breathe again.

She turns on her heels and starts walking, shouting over her shoulder.

-Destroy every contract you have in this town.

The demon is just about to object when she adds.

-Or you can wait for that big thing inside that circle in unbearable pain. We both know rain won't destroy it.

Dean sees a dozen papers appear in the air then immediately combust. The pentagram then slowly starts fading, and the demon disappears. He then regains control of his body, and turns to see Hermione sitting in the passenger's seat of the Impala. He opens the door.

-Get out of my car, you stupid… whatever the hell you are ! he yells.

Just drive, Dean, I'll explain everything.

Of course she would do no such thing, she would make sure he gets home safely, then she would obliviate him. But there is no need to get technical. He seems to be arguing internally before huffing loudly and starting the engine.

As soon as they are in the motel room, he dials Sam's number.

-Yeah, they're safe, all of them. Come back to the motel. Now, Sammy.

Dean then takes a seat in front of Hermione, who has already made herself comfortable. Her big brown eyes are fixed on him, making him uneasy. He takes his gun out and puts it between them. That doesn't even make her break eye contact. He takes the safety off, and again gets no reaction. The hunter starts feeling uneasy. He should shoot her right now and get it over with, but he owes her his life. And Dean doesn't like owing anyone anything, especially not a… whatever the hell she is. A key turns in the door, and he jumps to his feet, relieved.

Sam appears at the frame.

-Hermione ? It's so good to see you again.

The younger brother smiles brightly, flashing his dimples. Hermione gets up, smiling back.

-You too.

-Yeah alright, you sit back and give me that stick, grunts Dean, and you need to listen to this, he adds looking at Sam.

Hermione slowly reaches for her wand. Now is her time. A precise Obliviate, and a quick Confundus, and she is free to go. But she can't. Not that she lacks the ability, Merlin knows it wouldn't be her first round, but she can't bring herself to curse the two hunters. She has obviously figured out their occupation from their phone conversation, and she knows that she should flee as fast as she could. But her gut doesn't let her. And years of friendship with Harry Potter has taught her to always trust her instincts. So she puts her precious vine wand in Dean's hand, cringing when he puts it unceremoniously in the back pocket of his jeans.

She then listens to him tell his brother what happened, noticing the disgust in his voice when explaining how she did all those things without even moving.

-How is that possible ? asks Sam, looking at her.

Dean doesn't give her time to answer.

-She's a fucking demon, that's how.

Hermione rolls her eyes.

-Of course not, don't be silly.

-You're silly ! he says, giving her the side eye.

-Okay, let's stay civil, says Sam getting up. Give me the wooden stick, I have a theory.

The Gryffindor feels uneasy again, but the younger hunter seems to be more careful. He's examining the carved vines along the spine of the wand. He tries waving it, like his brother described, but nothing happens. He waves it again, and again, more forcefully each time and evidently growing frustrated.

-You're going to poke someone's eye out. Or worse, you'll break the wand. Would you please stop doing that ? says Hermione, cringing.

Her resolve not to curse those muggles is getting thinner by the second, and she still has no plan. Can she tell them who she is ? Granted, the law of secrecy isn't as important here as it is back in Britain which makes no sense to her, the witches of Salem had suffered too. But those aren't just any muggles, they're hunters. By telling them, she risks being shot on sight.

-So you're hunters, right ? she asks, hoping to gain more time by making them talk.

-Do you see any dead animal around here ? asks Dean back.

-Not that kind.

-What do you know about hunters ? says Sam, taking a seat across from hers, her wand still in his hands.

-You hunt the supernatural.

The brothers look at each other.

-Okay, you know what we do. So you know how this looks to us, and why we can't let you go before you tell us the truth.

Sam's voice is gentle, almost friendly. Dean's voice, when he speaks next, is indignant.

-You mean why we can't let her go, period.

-Dean…

-Just because she saved us once, doesn't mean we're gonna give up our jobs and let a demon go free.

-For the last time, I am not a demon, says Hermione.

-Fine, what the hell are you ?

-What am I ? How rude !

Dean slams his fist on the table, making her jump back in her seat.

-In case you haven't notice, patience isn't my forte.

She takes a deep breat, crossing her fingers and praying to Merlin, Circe, and Morgana.

-I'm a witch.

The hunters look confused. Sam's furrows his eyebrows, lost in thought.

-No you're not, says Dean. You don't have any hex bags. We know how witches do their thing.

-Hex bags ? Well I never ! I am not some demon's slut !

The foul word coming out of her mouth seems to snap Sam back, making him laugh.

-Then where does your magic come from ?

-I was born with it, says Hermione. And so were my people. We're a community back in England. There are quite a few magic communities all around the world. Witches and wizards born with their magic.

-That doesn't exist, says Dean.

-Actually, legend has it pharaohs were naturally magical beings. But I didn't know it was so common, says Sam in his encyclopedia voice.

-Yeah, why haven't we ever heard of you people ? asks Dean.

-Well, after muggles tried to burn half of us, we kinda got the feeling that we weren't wanted and went into hiding. We don't look for trouble, we have our own cities, our own schools, even our own ministry. In fact, my parents are muggles.

-Muggles ? repeats Sam, confused.

-Someone with no magical ability.

Dean is still looking at her suspiciously, but Sam is visibly mor relaxed. His eyes are shining, and he seems very curious.

-And you have your ministry ?

-Yes, we do.

-How does that work ? he asks.

-Can we focus, here ? interrupts Dean.

-Right, okay. So what's this stick ?

Hermione cringes again.

-Stop calling it a stick. It's my wand, it channels my magic. Can I get it back please ?

Sam freezes, hesitating, and Dean shakes his head at him.

-Ugh fine, just please be careful with it. But you're gonna have to trust me at some point. I saved you two, and your father. With magic. If I couldn't do magic, you would have been stuck in that car until the medics arrived, and you would have been dead. And earlier, I made the demon release everyone in this town from their contracts. I saved them too.

-I'll decide if you're trustworthy or not, says Dean. That Azazel you're looking for, who is he ?

-A yellow-eyed demon.

Dean's eye twitches and Sam starts fidgetting.

-Yes, he is the one that killed your father. I'm very sorry about that, by the way. I didn' t know he was targetting you.

Dean sinks to the bed at the mention of his father.

-How do you know about that ? says Sam, his voice tight, his usually friendly face blank.

-Azazel was so happy about it that he felt the need to gloat. If I had known, I swear I would have tried to save him. I truly am sorry.

Sam nods. There is an awkward silence before he breaks it again.

-Why are you looking for him ?

Hermione sighes, and turns to look at the wall.

-He took something form me too. So I promised myself I would kill him.

That story is too painful for her to tell a couple of strangers.

-I'm sorry, says Sam while taking her hand in his.

-That's cute, but what are we gonna do with her ? says Dean, up on his feet again.

-Well, and this is just a suggestion, you could give me my wand back and we'll call it a day, says Hermione hopefully.

-You, shut up.

He doesn't even look at her. Like she doesn't deserve to be treated as a human being. Hermione has spent years fighting prejudice and trying to convince people she was not an outsider, despite her blood status. She was an outsider in the magical world because her parents were Muggles. She is an outsider in the Muggle world because she can do magic. The wounds of being constantly targetted and put on the bench left scars that run deep. She rises from her seat and slowly walks towards Dean, who has mimicked her and stood up as well.

-No one tells me to shut up, certainly not an ape that happens to know how to shoot a gun. That thing I did back at the crossroad ? That was me doing your job. And after the car accident ? Saving your life.

She holds up her hand when he opens his mouth, ready to interrupt. And the electricity sparkling in her hair that has somehow gained more volume makes him make the wise decision to close his mouth.

-You may not trust me, but, breaking news, I don't trust you either. I don't want you dead, but I don't trust you. So I will make you a promise, I'll stay out of your hair if you stay out of mine.

-Believe me, I don't wanna go anywhere near that bird's nest of yours.

The glare she shoots makes him squirm. Walking back to the table, she holds out her hand, palm up, to Sam.

-My wand, please.

The hunter seems to hesitate for a second before giving her back her beloved vine wood wand.

-I want to know more. About witchcraft I mean.

-Do you still have my card ?

-Yes, Sam nods.

-Give me a call, I'll tell you what I can.

Hermione turns and left. When she reaches the door, she stops and turns her head.

-This should go without saying but I'd rather be sure. Speak to no one about this, I mean it. If you tell a soul, I will know. And while I don't want to kill you, I have other options far more efficient than death.

She closes the door on an awkward silence.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Thank you so, so much for your feedback. I honestly wasn't expecting such a positive response, it makes me so happy. Special thanks to guest reviewer wiccawoman, as well as the other reviwers whom I could answer.**

 **Lots of love for all who followed/favourited this story as well, you all made my day.**

 **For the votes, Dean/Hermione is winning, but I will keep the votes open for a while longer just in case.**

 **Please keep telling me what you think, good or bad. It really doesn't take long and it's a fanfic writer's paycheck.**

 **Thank you again, I hope I won't let you down!**

 **Love,**

 **Y.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightshifter**

 _-Did I ever tell you about the time I turned a pervert into a toilet scrubber?_

 _Hermione jumped out of her seat and looked up at the Trickster, scowling at him._

 _-Would you stop doing that? You're gonna give me a heart attack, she said before going back to her book._

 _Loki produced a lollipop and put it in his mouth, watching his bushy little friend with interest. He had a soft spot for the young witch, ever since he watched transform that horrible reporter into a beetle and keep her in a jar for months. Homegirl knew how to get revenge. So he had tried to help her as much as he could without alerting his brothers of his presence. After all, Gabriel was supposed to be dead._

 _-Why aren't you asking me about my story? he asked pouting._

 _-Because I'm not interested, she replied without even looking at him._

 _He stayed silent for a few seconds before getting bored again._

 _-Pay attention to me, he whined, dragging out the last word._

 _He was a few millenias old norse god, he was allowed to whine if he wanted to. Hermione glared at him from above her book._

 _-What do you want? she spat._

 _She was mad. Why was she mad? This didn't make any sense. He looked around and found a calendar. The date immediately answered his questions. Yep, that would do it._

 _-Aren't you supposed to be getting ready by now? Never took you for the fashionably late kinda girl._

 _Her grip on the book tightened, her knuckles whitening._

 _-I'm not going, she whispered through crisped teeth._

 _-Why not?_

 _-Because the whole thing is bloody ridiculous! she snapped, finally looking at him. The Order of Merlin? Really? A few months ago, they were calling for my blood, quite literally. And now they're decorating me. They're giving me a pat on the back and a bunch of money, like that makes it okay._

 _He let her explode, yelling her frustration at him._

 _-People died, kids who were fighting a war the Ministry was supposed to be fighting. And now they're doing these… these big things with lots of pretty pictures, when we haven't even finished mourning. It's not right._

 _Hermione's voice cracked at that last sentense, and she anrily wiped a stray tear from her cheek._

 _-I'm not going, she said, almost petulantly._

 _-Well you don't have to, he said._

 _That made her relax._

 _-Or you could send a message._

 _That gave her the look he loved so much about her, that mischievous look that usually meant someone was about to be turned into a beetle. Metaphorically speaking._

 _Later, he framed a picture of Hermione wearing the most resplendissant gown, giving the Wizengamot the finger then putting the Medal they gave her on a giant picture of Sirius Black. Gabriel really loved that witch._

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam and Dean Winchester are on the road again. But this time it's different. No music is blasting from the radio, and Sam is speaking, and, for once, Dean isn't politely asking him to shut his pie hole.

-We're screwed, Dean. This time, we are definitely screwed. In every sense of the word. Screwed.

His blackberry starts ringing.

-Will you throw that thing away, for fuck's sakes, Sammy. You said it yourself, we're screwed, we need to get rid of all our cells.

-Hold on, hello?

Dean rolls his eyes before focusing on the road again, now's really not the time to get in an accident.

-Robbing banks and taking hostages? Really?

The voice is so loud he can hear it from his seat. For a second he feels bad for his little brother's ear.

-Hermione, it's not what it looks like.

-Hermione? Hang up, Sam.

-I bloody hope not.

Sam then starts telling the whole story, ignoring his brother's regular huffing. And after agreeing to meet her, he finally hangs up.

-Tell me the familiarity I heard was just me imagining things, says Dean.

Receiving no answer, he curses.

-Damn it, Sammy, we're friends with witches now?

-She can help, Dean. I trust her. She told me about her people, and I've been researching and it makes sense. She's not lying, it's all in the lore.

-So she's not lying. She's still a witch, supernatural. I've seen what she can do, okay ? We kill people like her.

-People like me, says Sam.

-Don't start again, it's not the same.

-She has abilities she was born with, she didn't choose them, doesn't use them to hurt or kill anyone. I say it's exactly the same.

Dean spares his little brother a glance. He does have abilities, powers he doesn't trust. But he would not kill him, nor would he let anyone lay a hand on him. No matter what his father said. But trusting a witch, regardless of where she got her powers, is way too much to ask.

-Turn here.

-Why? That doesn't lead to any town.

-Just do it, the younger hunter snaps.

He's staring out the window, biting his nails. Dean slightly shakes his head.

-Bitch.

The shadow of a smile plays on his brother's lips.

-Jerk.

The road is rocky and tortuous, and after a while it continues in a forest. They keep driving for another hour, before Sam finally tells him to stop. They climb out of the car, looking at the shack in front of them. It seems to barely stand, as if the faintest brise would send it crumbling to the ground. A young woman with bushy hair comes out of it. Her blue jeans tucked into combat boots, a large woolen pullover hung way past her hips.

-Glad you made it, she speaks, smiling.

Sam smiles back.

-You two make me sick, says Dean. What are we doing here?

Hermione keeps her gaze on Sam when speaking.

-You need to lay low until this whole thing blows off. I can try and pull some strings, but you have to stay off the radar for a while. And no one knows about this shack. In fact you wouldn't even have been able to see it if I hadn't told you about it.

-How's that possible? Wait, don't answer that. Is there food in there?

Three hours later, two hunters and a witch are sitting around a wooden table, and the tension can be cut through with a knife. And speaking of knifes, one of the hunters is passing one from hand to hand. The witch is casually swirling her wand between her fingers. And the second hunter is strongly hoping it wouldn't turn into a blood bath.

-You could have at least bought a pie, says Dean.

Hermione narrows her eyes at him.

-You're welcome to go get it. And get recognized by every camera in the damn country, that's exactly what you want, isn't it?

Sam runs his hands through his hair in frustration.

-I thought we agreed to shut up.

The other two keep glaring daggers at each other, but at least they aren't bickering anymore.

Exactly three minutes minutes later, Dean looks like he's about to pick another fight so Sam immediately speaks up.

-Say Hermione, do you have that book you told me about? The one that talks about magic?

Waving her wand, Hermione summons _Hogwarts, a History_ towards them. It lands softly in front of Sam who is looking in awe. The older hunter looks murderous. He gets up, mumbling something that sounds like « fucking witches » and goes to one of the beds at the end of the single room that constitutes the shack.

A few hours later both hunters have fallen asleep, and Hermione is still swirling her wand in her fingers. Feeling restless, she gets out of the shack to stretch her legs. She knows this whole thing is a shapeshifter's fault, but she can't help but feel Azazel is somehow behind it. Who would benefit from having the whole country looking for the Winchesters?

-Can't sleep?

The witch turns to find to Dean, looking around warily. She shakes her head and moves to sit on the hood of her car, a black Jaguar. It was a gift from Harry. The only thing she has brought with her from England, besides her trusted little beaded bag that has seen better days. It's true that could have managed without a vehicle, disapparating from place to place. But being in another situation where she has to constantly keep moving, this car has become her home the way the tent had been theirs when she was on the run with Harry and Ron.

Dean leans against the car, next to her, and fidgets for a while, glacing at her from time to time. Hermione rolls her eyes.

-What's on your mind, Dean?

-Why are you helping us?

She peeks at him briefly.

-Why do you hunt?

-It's the family business.

-Bullshit.

-Excuse you?

He sounds indignant, but the lack of sleep has numbed her.

-Your father is dead, nothing is making you stay in the « family business » as you put it, she says with the accompanying air quotes, so why do you keep hunting?

He doesn't answer her, and she doesn't push. A while passes by, and she's forgotten what they were talking about when he finally replies.

-To help people.

Her phone vibrates in her pocket, she jumps off the car and walks a little further before answering.

-Aaron, hi. Please tell me you've got something.

-I'm sorry, Hermione, but it's beyond my reach. The FBI is on a witch hunt. So to speak.

-There's absolutely nothing you can do? Are you sure?

-Well, legally no. But, and this is off the record, I might have cast a few _Confundus_ here and there.

Hermione sighs deeply.

-Thank you, Aaron, I owe you.

-Yeah you do, big time. I'm sticking my neck out for you here, it better not bite me in the ass. Take care !

She hangs up and starts typing a quick e-mail. She needs to tell Harry what's been happening, and doesn't know when she'll get a hand on an owl.

-So, we off the hook?

-Not exactly, she says distractingly, but my contact there cast a few spells on the computers. The cameras won't identify you with facial recognition, so as long as you don't attract the FBI's attention, you should be okay.

-Wait a second, there's more of you? You infiltrated the feds?

Hermione can feel a fight coming, and she's so tired. She's just spent two weeks following Azazel's trail, only to find out he was toying with her. Purposely sending her on a fool's errand. Now all she wants, nay needs, is full night of sleep. Or at least four hours.

-What's your point, Dean?

-Your kind, you're in the government. Casting spells left and right, what's your endgame?

-Our endgame si protecting fellow wizards and witches, and establishing a liaison with the Muggle government. Our endgame is keeping a peaceful cohabitation. You know, the least you could do is thank me.

-Thank you?

He looks at her as if she's grown a third leg.

-I'm sparing you prison by puting my arse on the line. Do you even know what my Ministry would do to me if they found out I've compromised myself for Muggles ? So yes, the polite thing to do would be saying thank you.

-The polite thing, could you be more British ? he scoffs, ignoring her offended expression. So what if you're using your evil powers for good. They're still evil. And I didn't ask you to do any of it.

She breaths in deeply, plasters a smile on her face, and says calmly :

-Fine, have it your way.

She stomps to the shack and throws the door open with a bang by a wave of her wand, making Sam jump from his bed, eyes wide-open. With another silent wave of her wand, her things start gathering in a small worn out beaded bag.

-What's happening? asks the young hunter. Did they find us?

-Don't know, don't care, she snaps at him. I'm leaving, I'm busy. You figure the rest out by yourselves.

-What did you do? he asks his brother.

Dean enters the shack and yells :

-Why do you think I did something?

-Hermione, slow down.

The witch stops and looked at the younger hunter.

-What?

-Ignore my brother, he was raised by wolves, says Sam, speaking over Dean's cursing.

-They won't find you here, or by facial recognition. I'd still advise you to keep a low profile. You can stay here as long as you want. I have things to take care of.

She turns around, summons her book from Sam's bed, closes her beaded bag and strides towards the door. She spares them one last glance before leaving and says :

-And lose my number, would you?

* * *

 **And there you go, the third chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! If you've got comments, concerns, or just wan a let me know you liked it, you know where the review button is ;)**

 **Lots of love to anyone who followed, favourite and/or left a review. You guys make me smile every time I get a notification!**

 **Btw, so far Hermione is sort of appearing at the end of episodes. That should change soon, if I keep the same plan for my chapters.**

 **Until next chapter, bye!**

 **Y.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Born Under A Bad Sign**

 _Gabriel watched Hermione summon a tired looking beaded bag from her closet and start shoving clothes inside of it._

 _-What do you think you're doing?_

 _She didn't answer him, and instead moved to her bookshelf. She then proceeded to sort out her books, putting some of them in a pile while others joined her clothes in the bottomless bag. He grabbed her by the shoulders to make her look at him._

 _-This is mad. You can't do this._

 _-Why the hell not?_

 _-Because you're a smart girl!_

 _That witch was going to be the end of him, he could feel it._

 _-Because you've seen what he can do. And I'm pretty sure you remember what happened to you last time you went up against him. And now you're running towards him?_

 _-So you want me to just sit back and let him go? No, I refuse to give up. I will find a way to kill him, she said while going back to her packing._

 _She was raiding the potions cabinet now._

 _-You can either come with me or stay out of my way._

 _-I'm not going with you._

 _She froze and turned to stare at him, and if he could die, that stare would have broken his heart in half and killed him in an instant. Gabriel could see the betrayal she was feeling, and that hurt him more than anything he'd even gone through._

 _-What?_

 _-I can't, he is part of a plan bigger than you and I. Bigger than you can possibly imagine. I can't meddle in Azazel's business._

 _-So you're scared of a sodding demon! She snarled at him._

 _He let his wings materialize, golden and intimidating, and growled instinctively._

 _-I am not scared of the damn demon. But I will not get myself involved in this mess. My brothers are involved in Azazel's plans. And by brothers, I don't mean a few seraphs and cherubs that can barely survive one second against me. I am talking about Michael and Raphael. Azazel is not worth letting them find out I'm still alive._

 _Hermione's eyes fill with unshed tears. She turned away from him and started packing a first aid kit, both muggle and magic supplies. None of them spoke while she put her stuff together. When she was done, he pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head._

 _-Please don't go._

 _He felt his shirt get wet, and closed his eyes. He would blow this whole fucking planet up and scatter it across the universe if that's what it took to make her happy. But if Raphael found him, he'd be dead. And who would protect her then? He needed to stay alive, for both their sakes. Even if it meant breaking her heart._

 _She looked up at him, her eyes had gone dry and her face hard._

 _-I have to go._

 _Bending down, he kissed her lips gently, scared that she'd pull away but she didn't. And then, he did the hardest thing he'd ever done in his long life, he let Hermione Granger go._

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione slams the motel door behind her and falls on the crappy bed, face down. The smell irritates her but she's too tired to move. She has been tracking Azazel for a while. But she hasn't found anything except low ranking demons. And a few vengeful spirits along the way. And two werewolves. This whole hunting thing really isn't her scene, but she can't help herself. When she stumbles across evil, potentially lethal, beings, she can't just look away. It comes with being a Gryffindor. And if she were completely honest with herself, she likes this better than sitting behind a desk. The young witch has just banished a particularly nasty ghost earlier in the day, and all she wants is a hot shower. But she'd settle for a cold one, considering the state of the motel room.

She finally gets up and grabs her wand to summon her toiletteries when her phone starts ringing. She has half a mind to let it go to voice mail but she has people on the look out for the blasted demon, she can't risk it. With a sigh, she answers it.

-Hermione?

-Sam? she asks, frowning then huffing in annoyance. I thought I told you to lose my number.

-I know, look I'm sorry, I wouldn't have called if I had anybody else.

She crunches her face and pinches the bridge of her noise, counting until five in her head before talking again.

-What's wrong?

-I had a huge fight with Dean, and I have nowhere to go. I just… I guess I just needed a friend.

-Where are you?

Hermione writes down the adress of the motel he was staying which, thankfully, isn't too far and grabs her things. A few hours later, she parks her car in a samll town in Minnesota and knocks at the room he indicated. A muffled voice tells her to come in and she enters a room which looks like all the generic motel rooms that are really starting to get on her nerves. Next time, she's staying at a five-star hotel, even if she has to use magic to make it happen.

-Sam? she calls out.

He appears at the bathroom door with a smile.

-Hey, he starts but she doesn't let him finish.

-What am I doing here?

-I just wanna square things, Hermione. Look, I'm not my brother, he says while taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He's so much like my father, so obssessed with hunting.

Hermione looks around, before sitting on a chair across from the hunter. She has a bad feeling, but tries not to let it show.

-Right, and what is it, exactly, that you want?

Sam reaches and takes her hand in his.

-I want you, he says looking into her eyes.

The witch looks behind her, almost expecting him to be talking to someone else. She snatches her hand back and stands up. So does Sam, and now he's towering over her, and suddenly regrets not staying put.

-Sam, are you okay?

-I could be so much for you, Hermione.

Now that she can focus on his face, she notices the manic gleam in his eyes. He tries to cup her face in his hand, but she avoids his touch and takes a step back.

-I think I should go.

Without waiting for hsi answer, the gryffindor makes a run for the door but he catches her arm before she reaches it. He holds her back against him, his nose burried in her hair, creeping her out. She tries to discreetly twist her hand to make the wand fall from it's holster, despite the tight grip he's maintaining but he stops her. Sam then takes the wand from her, making her feel vulnerable for the first time, and tsks at her.

-Why did you have to go and do that? This could have gone the easy way, he says, still pressed up against her.

-You're not Sam.

-Don't be so sure, he whispers in her ear.

Suddenly, she feels him painfully grb her hair smash her head against the wall, making her see black spots.

When Hermione comes to, she's sitting on a wooden chair, her wrists bound behind her, and her feet attached to the feet of the chair. She's gagged as well, and her mouth is painfully dry. She looks around. Sam didn't move her from that motel room. She spots her wand on the bedside table and starts struggling against her bonds.

-There's no need to do that, you won't be able to get out, says a voice behind her, startling her.

Hermione stops her movements. The man walks around her and stops when he's in front of her. He smiles sweetly at her.

-Now you stay quiet, alright?

Her takes her gag off and sits on one of the beds, across from her.

-Why are you doing this?

She hopes he, whoever he is, will keep talking long enough for her to get out of her bonds. She has started struggling again when the sound of a gun being loaded makes her freeze.

-Please don't make me use this, sweetheart, I just wanna chat with you.

Hermione slowly nods, not taking her eyes off the handgun for a second. Sam puts the gun down next to him then looks at her.

-You know you look lovely. Seeing you all tied up like that gives me all kinds of nasty ideas. But the time for that has passed.

The gryffindor takes steady breaths and starts scratching at the rope binding her wrists with her nails.

-I can't cooperate if you don't tell me what you want from me.

He bursts into laughter and she bites her tongue to keep from screaming as she feels a nail break off. The pain brings tears to her eyes, and she ignores the warm, wet sensation of blood dripping and keeps scratching at the rope.

-Oh you precious thing, you think this is about you? No, Hermion, you're just bait. Although while we're here, I have to ask. Did you really kill your parents?

He reaches for his jacket and starts patting the pockets, not noticing the clors draining from Hermione's face.

-You don't know what you're talking about.

He looks up at her briefly and smiles.

-It looks like I do. See, I hear things but they're not always true. I'm glad this is, though, the look on your face is priceless.

He finds what he's looking for and pulls it out, a victorious look on his face. A hunting silver knife in his right hand, Sam gets up and walks towards her. Hermione is positively scared now. People walking to her with knives raised are never a good sign.

-Time for me to have some fun.

Sam raises the knife and Hermione closes her eyes, a tear she was trying to hold back running down her cheek. The door opens with a bang startling both of them. She opens her eyes to find Dean with a gun pointed at his brother, a bruise starting to appear on his forehead.

-Drop the knife, Sammy, he says carefully.

The young hunter immediately presses the blade against Hermione's throat, almost in the exact place Bellatrix had done so long ago.

-You better shoot me, Dean. Kill me before I slice her throat.

Dean's eyes flicker to Hermione's face, but he doesn't linger. The hand holding the gun shakes.

-Do it. Do it, Dean. How many people do I have to kill before you put me down? Sam yells.

-I can't.

Dean puts the gun down slowly then, unscrewing a bottle, he throws water at Sam before the latter has time to react. That makes him scream in agony as steam appears, and his skin turns red, burned but what is clearly holy water.

-You get out of my brother, you demonic son of a bitch.

Dean reaches for the exorcism, a murderous look on his face.

-Dean, watch out!

He looks up just in time to see his brother shoot him in the shoulder, the pain paralizing him. Sam slaps Hermione across the face, for warning the hunter. He then grabs his jacket and strides towards the door, stopping to step on Dean's injured shoulder on the way, making him scream in pain.

-You will. I'm gonna go through every hunter I find, until your brother has more blood in his hands than I do. And then I'll watch you kill him.

They hear a car dirve away a few instants later. Dean drags himself across the floor, an agonizing pain pulsing from his shoulder. He slowly reaches for his pocket knife and cuts the ties holding Hermione's hand. She thanks him and cuts the ties on her feet herself. Hurrying to her wand, she comes back and kneels next to him.

-Are you okay ? she asks softly.

-What are you doing ?

She uses her wand to cut a piece of her shirt that she pushes in his mouth.

-This is gonna hurt, she says apologetically.

His eyes widen and he shakes his head frenetically but she ignores it. Hermione raises her wand again and summons the bullet lodged inside Dean's shoulder. His screams, muffled by the piece of her shirt, are loud enough to make her flinch. More tears run down her cheeks, and she wipes them with her sleeve. Cutting another piece of her shirt, she magically cleans it from the sweat that drenched it, and presses it against the wound that is bleeding heavily. She then summons a bottle of dittany from her bag and applies some of it directly onto the gash. The blood stops flowing, but it still looks bad. Summoning bandages, she fixes it as good as she can.

Hermione slowly reaches for Dean's mouth and pulls out the piece of fabric.

-Are you okay ? she asks again, almost shyly.

She expects him to explode. After all, she has used magic on him, against his will, despite knowing his hatred for anything supernatural.

-Yeah, he answers gruffly, you ?

-Yeah, she whispers.

He slowly gets up, his shoulder still painful.

-Did you drive here or did you use a flying broom ? Dean asks, surprised when he hears her laugh at what he thinks is a very bad joke.

-I drove here, she finally answers.

-Can I get a ride?

-Where are we going?

-South Dakota.

On their way, Dean keeps trying to make a call, but whoever he's calling is not picking up. They pull up at a yard full of cars, mostly broken. A sign reads « Singer Salvage ».

They hurry out of Hermione's car and towards the house. Hermione follows Dean to what appears to be a library where they find Sam trapped by a Devil's Trap, with a shotgun pointed at his head. The man holding said gun is middle aged, with a thick red beard and clue cap.

-The son of a bitch tried to con me. Nice to meet ya, he nods at Hermione.

Dean throws a bucket of holy water at Sam, waking him up, while dean starts chanting the exorcism. Sam struggles at first, the demon clearly in pain, eyes flashing black. But then he stops and starts laughing like a maniac, throwing them all off track.

-Stop!

Using her wand, Hermione wordlessly pulls up Sam's sleeve, revealing a binding symbol burned in the skin of his forearm.

-Bobby, what the hell is that? asks Dean.

-The piece of shit bound itself to Sam.

-What do we do ? she asks the hunters, ignoring Sam's manic laugh that sends shivers to her spine.

-You shut the fuck up, yells Dean at the demon.

-Do you recognise me ? Last time you exorcised me, I was a lot prettier.

-Meg ?

Sam smirks.

-This time, I took precautions.

-Don't worry, we'll send your ugly ass back to hell.

-Not without killing your baby brother, you won't, he sais, smirk widening.

The two hunters and the witch huddle further from Sam.

-How do we get rid of this shit, Bobby ?

-It's right, with the binding mark, we can't exorcise it without killing Sam too.

-So we have to get rid of the mark, says Hermione.

They suddenly hear chanting and all turn to look at Sam. His eyes are black and his chanting is getting more and more intense, until he cracks the ceiling, freeing himself from the trap, then his binds. He sends Bobby flying against the wall. He dodges Hermione's stunner before sending her flying as well.

He then walks towards Dean and punches him in the face once, then twice. He then presses on his injured shoulder, making him drop to his knees, face contracted in pain.

-Do you know why people describe unbearable pain by comparing it to Hell?

He presses a little harder, making Dean scream out.

-Because that's what Hell is, a prison made of bone and flesh and blood and fear and suffering, even for demons.

He punches hima gain, breaking his nose.

-I saw your dad down there, by the way, he says howdy.

Hermione gets up, her head throbbing and walks over to Bobby. He points his head the fireplace then at Sam and she nods in understanding.

-All I had to hold on to, the demon continues, punching Dean again and again, is the thought of all the ways I could torture you. But whatever I do to you, it's nothing compared to what you do to yourself, is it?

Hermione walks silently over to Sam, a hot poking iron in her hands.

-You hate yourself. I can see it in your eyes. You couldn't save your dad, and deep down, you know you won't save your brother. You're worthless, Dean. They would have been better without you.

He raises his arm to hit him again and Hermione catches it, pressing the burning poker directly onto the flesh. The demon screams « fucking witch » before leaving Sam's body in a black smoke.

-Sammy? Dean calls out weakly.

The youger hunter stirs, opens his eyes and looks around with a confused expression on his face.

-Did I miss anything?

The sound of Dean's fist colliding with his jaw startles Hermione.

Later, the three of them are stelled on Bobby's couch, a frech bandage on each of the hunters' wounds, and a bag of ice pressed on Hermione's head.

-Hermione, I'm so, so sorry.

-It's okay, it wasn't you.

Bobby comes back to the living room, eyeing Sam and Dean suspiciously.

-You guys ever hear anythin' about a Steve Wandell?

Dean clears his throat before answering gruffly.

-No. Why?

-He's dead, murdered in his house. You wouldn't know anything about that?

Sam shifts in his seat.

-No sir, Dean replies, never even heard of the guy.

-Dean… Sam starts before Bobby interrupts him.

-Good, keep it that way. His buddies are for something or someone to string up, and they're not gonna slow down to listen to reason. You understand what I'm saying?

Both hunters nod. They understand, they'd be calling for blood too.

-Now that your mess is cleared, he says then turns to look at Hermione, did you use magic under my roof?

-Yeah I'm out of here.

Dean stands up and leaves the room, followed by an awkward looking Sam.

-It's not what you think, Hermione says, already looking for a way out without having to hurt the old hunter.

-No? Cause I think you used magic with that wand of yours.

-How did you know it's a wand?

-I wasn't sure.

-I am not the kind of with you are used to, she says carefully, hoping he won't reach for his gun.

-I thought your kind was extinct?

-No. Well almost, we're just in hiding mostly.

-Well I'll be damned, always thought you were just a myth.

Hermione smiles at him, she likes him already. And he seems to know his way around the supernatural. She holds out her wand and asks « can I ? ». When he nods, she summons _Hogwarts, A History_ and hands it to him.

-This should tell you a little more about us. You can keep it. I just want you to know that we're not hostile.

-Alright. So you a hunter?

-For now.

He hands her a piece of paper with a phone number scribbled on it.

-Call if you ever need anything. Hunters look after each other.

After thanking him, Hermione heads for her car. She's had a very long night and she dreams of that nice room she promised herself earlier. She deserves a hot shower where the water doesn't stop running whenever someone flushes the loo in the room next door.

-Hermione!

She stops and wait for Dean to catch up with her.

-Yeah?

-Er, see you later.

Hermione looks at him, and past the bruises and the hard face of someone who's seen shit, she can see his pain. The pain she used to see in Harry's eyes, the feeling of having a ship on your shoulders and wanting so badly not to screw up. And just like that, she softens up.

-See you later, Dean.

* * *

 **Hello readers!**

 **This is the hardest chapter I've had to write so far, for so many reason. And I can't tell you how nervous I am right now. So please please please be nice and let me know what you think in a review.**

 **I wanted to get everything just right, Dean's relationship with Hermione, how the demon would torment her, her relationship with Bobby. And the part at the beginning with Gabriel, I had part of it written a long time ago and I never though I'd ever use it and now I have and I'm not sure how it turned out. I rewrote this chapter five times, and editted it like ten times. So basically, I'm a worried mess, but there's honestly nothing I would change now so I'll just hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

 **By the way, Gabriel ended up winning over Dean by one vote, so GabeMione shippers: congratulations! :) The vote is officially closed now.**

 **I wanted to answer a Guest reviewer who suggested I use speech marks. First of all, thank you very much for taking the time to review. Second, English is actually my third language, my first being French. And in French it's much more common to use hyphens than speech marks for dialogues. I am aware that it must be uncomfortable for some of you to read, but until I'm sure I know how to use speech marks without screwing up, I'd rather stick with hyphens.**

 **Now, I've already written the next couple of chapters, which means I know the backstories. But I'd love to hear (read) your theories! So let me know in the reviews. Why do you think Hermione is after Azazel? And what's between Gabe and her?**

 **Speaking of reviews, as always, lots of love to anyone who favourited/followed, don't forget, you guys are allowed to tell me what you think of the story ;)**

 **And to those who posted reviews, I love you guys so much, you make smile every time, you guys are the best! Thank you very very much!**

 **Again, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you, let me know what you think.**

 **Until next chapter, love,**

 **Y.**


End file.
